


The times Blaine got courage from Kurt

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s parents aren’t as accepting as they should be and Kurt cuddles Blaine. Happens just after the First Time. Kind of morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hildigunnur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/gifts).



> This was a Christmas gift to Hildigunnur 2011. Bleedforyou1 was kind enough to beta. My first Glee fic!

Lying on Blaine’s bed the next morning, around 9 am, Kurt thought back on last night’s show.

Blaine was just getting a shower and when he came back in, wearing only sweatpants, Kurt motioned him to get on the bed. Before he started speaking, Kurt propped himself up on his elbow, to look over at Blaine. _It isn’t even funny how much I love him._

“I don’t think I noticed your parents at the show last night,” Kurt saw Blaine pale up a bit and thought about backing down, but if it was something that was bothering Blaine, Kurt wanted to know, to see if he could fix it.

“Yeah, they won’t come to my performances anymore. Besides they’re out of town.”

It was clear to Kurt that there was more to it than that, but he wasn’t sure why Blaine made it seem so unimportant. Kurt experienced a brief moment of panic as the thought occurred to him that maybe Blaine just didn’t want to tell him. He pushed it down, not wanting to doubt their relationship and honesty without proof. Carefully, he draped his arm around Blaine’s waist and tugged him closer.

“Blaine, I’m not going to push it right now if you don’t want to, but still, you’ve got to tell me more than that at some point.” Kurt said, drawing soothing circles on Blaine’s back.

To Kurt’s surprise, Blaine tensed up a bit and it seemed like he was about to pull away and stand up. He didn’t though, but he looked really uncomfortable.

“It all started when we did Candles at Regionals. I mean, of course it kind of started when I came up to my parents, but still, they never really had a problem with me performing until Candles.”

Kurt frowned, taking his arm back and Blaine hurried to continue.

“Kurt, I won’t ever regret that duet. I know you do sometimes, because we lost, but I never will. It brought me to you and that will always be a good thing. The thing is, my parents, especially my dad, they don’t see it that way. My dad, well, he’s not as excepting as yours Kurt. He seems to think I can be cured, or turned back to normal or something. Or, he thought so before.” Blaine sighed, looking away from Kurt’s face, staring at the wall behind him instead.

“I told them I would be singing a duet with you and while I hadn’t told them I was dating you yet, I think it was clear by the way I was talking about you.”

Kurt could hear the wonder in Blaine’s voice and figured whatever was wrong; it was not about their relationship directly. Blaine adored him and loved and that hadn’t and wouldn’t change.

“Dad came to the conclusion that music was helping my ‘problem’, encouraging me to be gay. I couldn’t believe it until they didn’t show up to see me sing. I tried to talk to him, make him see that it was just as normal for me to be with you as it was for him to be with Mom, but he just … Anyway, he doesn’t really talk to me anymore, we’ve fought about enough that he knows I won’t back down, just as I know he won’t either.”

Kurt sighed, resting his arm over Blaine’s waist again.

“I’m so sorry Blaine. I wish I could make it better. Why haven’t you said anything?” Kurt was dying to know that, because normally, they were each other go-to person with problems and feelings.

“I … I didn’t want you to think anything bad about my father I think, or doubt that you were the right thing for me, because he was causing trouble. I mean, I love you and you’re everything I want Kurt. I don’t think there’s anything better then how I feel when I’m with you. I didn’t want to ruin that by talking about this. I’m sorry for keeping it to myself, I should’ve told you.” Blaine said, looking guilty and tired.

Kurt guessed that Blaine had an understandable reason for not saying anything. He also knew the last few days had been anything but easy on Blaine. The whole thing with Sebastian and the guilt Kurt knew had filled Blaine after Wednesday night. Then there was the stress of the opening night for West Side Story and the … other first that had happened yesterday.

“Scoot closer, I’m thinking we don’t need to get up from this bed for another few hours and you could use the rest. I’m going to have Rachel on my ass if I don’t get her co-star the rest he needs.”

Blaine smiled, leaning in for a kiss, which gave Kurt the opportunity to drag him closer still and pull the covers over them. He supposed they cuddled while he waited for Blaine to fall asleep again, but even he wouldn’t admit that out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over, right? Nope, here comes more angst.

Blaine stopped the car on the corner of Kurt‘s street. He couldn’t really believe he was doing this. It seemed so crazy. What if Kurt wouldn’t want to see him every day, all the time. It could do horrible things to their relationship.  
  
Blaine shook his head, they were going to move in together after the summer anyway. With a bit more confidence, Blaine started the car again and drove up to Kurt’s house. He had decided against texting Kurt in advance, afraid that would cause him to break down before he even got to Kurt.  
  
It took a lot from Blaine to actually get out of the car and walk to Kurt’s front door. Burt answered the door, which made Blaine want to run away; dads weren’t his favorite thing right now. He knew Burt was so much different from his own father though, so he was able to stay.  
  
“Is Kurt home? I need to talk to him.” Blaine was aware what he must look like, he’d cried a lot in the past few hours and he was exhausted. As he said those words though, he was filled with panic. What if Kurt wasn’t home? He couldn’t just ask Burt if he could stay and wait for Kurt.  
  
Fortunately, Blaine didn’t get to worry too long, because Kurt appeared behind his dad just as Burt greeted him.  
  
Kurt looked worried as he eyed Blaine.  
  
“Come inside Blaine. I didn’t know you were coming over. Dad, don’t stand in his way,” Kurt said.  
  
Blaine nodded, not ready to say anything before he was sitting down and preferably away from Burt and the rest of Kurt’s family. Kurt seemed to realize that, judging by the glare he gave his father.  
  
“I think that’s Carole calling me, I’ll just leave you two to it,” Burt said, no subtlety what so ever, but Blaine appreciated the thought.  
  
Kurt led him upstairs, to his room and closed the door. When he turned around, facing Blaine again, his face serious, Blaine sat down on the bed.  
  
Kurt waited patiently as Blaine gathered up his courage to start talking. It was a lot to go through and telling Kurt about it would make it real, more final than packing his bags and leaving had been.  
  
“He kicked me out. Or you know, gave me a choice and I chose to leave.” Blaine had to stop there, to catch his breath. The thought of even taking, or mentioning, the other choice was so painful, Blaine’s heart ached.  
  
“We had a fight about me, us, leaving to go to New York and it just, spun out of control. Kurt, the _things_ he said about me, he’s my father, he shouldn’t even _think_ that about me.” _Or you_ , Blaine added in his head.  
  
Kurt looked heartbroken as he sat down on the bed next to Blaine. He wrapped his arms around him, making soothing sounds near his ear. It was only then that Blaine realized he’d started crying again.  
  
“You sure about this? I mean, I support your choice, I’ve never liked how he treats you, but he’s your dad, I want to make sure you know exactly what you’re doing,” Kurt whispered.  
  
Blaine would’ve laughed if he’d had it in him. His dad had made it pretty clear to him that he didn’t deserve to be called that. Besides, the things he’d said about Kurt alone would’ve made Blaine choose to leave anyway.  
  
“Kurt, I’m sure. I love you and I know you love me, but I’m not that sure about the love between me and my father anymore. I don’t think I can love a man who says those things about us. It’s going to hurt, it does hurt, but I know it’s the right choice because I’ve still got you,” Blaine said with a little less conviction than he would’ve liked. He meant everything he’d said, but he still didn’t know what Kurt thought about him moving in—or if Burt would even allow it.  
  
“So I guess I’m going to have to go talk to my dad. I mean, you are planning to stay here now? I didn’t think, you could’ve already thought of something else,” Kurt said, sounding nervous about having assumed Blaine would want to live with him.  
  
“Kurt, if I’m going to be honest there was only one place I thought of when I realized I was homeless. I only want to stay with you, but if you don’t want to, or if your dad won’t allow it, we’ll figure it out.” _Together_ , came unsaid.  
  
“Do you want me to go ask him right now, or do you want to lie here for a while?” Kurt asked, rubbing circles down Blaine’s back.  
  
They’d have to ask Kurt’s father soon, because if he wouldn’t allow it, Blaine really needed to find someplace else to stay. He wanted nothing more at this minute than to lie down curl up in Kurt and break down, but he didn’t want to have to get up until the next morning. If it was possible, maybe not until the next year.  
  
So, with a shake of his head, Blaine stood up and reached for Kurt’s hand. “Let’s do it now, so I can curl up with you properly afterwards.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it might finally get a little bit better

Kurt nodded and took Blaine’s hand.   
  
“That sounds great,” he said, leading the way downstairs again.  
  
“Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?” Kurt asked his dad, who was sitting on the couch with Finn, watching TV.   
  
Finn looked up along with Burt and Blaine could see he hadn’t known Blaine was in the house.   
  
“Hey man, didn’t know you were here.”  
  
Blaine only nodded, not trusting himself to talk.   
  
Burt seemed to see the delicacy of the situation and walked with them to the kitchen.   
  
“So, what’s wrong Kurt?” Burt asked. Though he was asking Kurt, he was looking at Blaine, who stared at the floor in turn.   
  
Kurt was still holding his hand though and he squeezed it as he started explaining things to his dad.   
  
“You know how Blaine’s dad isn’t as … accepting as you? Well, they had a fight about us leaving for New York and his dad kicked him out.” Kurt told his dad and Blaine could see by the looks he gave him that he wanted to do so much more than just hold his hand.   
  
It was one the things Blaine loved about Kurt. He always stayed so strong for Blaine and wanted nothing more than to take away all his hurt. There was nothing better than to curl up with Kurt when he was feeling down.   
  
Burt looked at Blaine with sympathy now and Blaine could clearly see where Kurt had got that quality from.   
  
“I don’t know what to say, boys.”   
  
Kurt didn’t let Burt try to figure it out, but kept talking.   
  
“Dad, it would mean a lot if Blaine could stay here. I mean, he needs a place to live and we have the guest room.”   
  
Burt thought it over for a minute, making Blaine and Kurt anxious, but finally said, “There are going to be rules about this. I know you two will be moving in together in just a few months, but while under my roof, you will follow my rules. Blaine will sleep in his room, not yours, Kurt. I’ll make an exception for tonight, because the guest room isn’t cleared out, but from tomorrow, you’ll sleep in separate beds.”   
  
Blaine couldn’t believe it. Not only did he get to live under the same roof as Kurt, with a family that _accepted_ their relationship, but Burt was willing to allow them to sleep in the same bed tonight.   
  
Blaine let go of Kurt’s to reach for Burt’s, shaking it. “I’m so grateful for this, Burt. You can’t know how much this means to me.”   
  
Burt mumbled something like ‘no problem’, but Blaine knew that Burt would do anything to make Kurt happy, something that Blaine would try to do as well.   
  
“Now get upstairs, I have to let my wife know I just took in _another_ teenage boy,” Burt grumbled, looking like he’d just realized what he’d said yes to.   
  
To both Burt’s and Blaine’s surprise, Kurt grabbed his dad in a hug and Blaine thought he heard him whisper ‘thank you’ before letting go and taking Blaine’s hand again.  
  
“Do you have your stuff with you now?” Kurt asked before they got to the stairs.   
  
“Yeah, it’s outside in the car.”   
  
“Let’s go get it.”   
  
*  
  
“That went better than even I expected. I mean, I was pretty sure he’d give into letting you live here, but I thought he’d take the doors to our rooms off the hinges or something. I never could’ve dreamed he’d let us spend the night here. Not that I mind,” Kurt was babbling, doing the quick version of his night-cream thing.   
  
Blaine was already in his pajama pants, lying on the bed, waiting for Kurt to join him. He was trying hard not to think about why he was living at Kurt’s now, instead opting to think about the fact that he would get to spend the night in Kurt’s arms and bed.  
  
When Kurt was done, Blaine propped himself up on one elbow to beckon him to the bed.   
  
“Stop fussing about your hair, we’re going to sleep, not out clubbing. Get on this bed so I can cuddle you to death.” Blaine was getting desperate, he hadn’t touched Kurt since they’d reached the room again and Kurt was the only thing holding Blaine together at this point. Talking to Burt, getting his stuff from the car, getting ready to sleep in Kurt’s bed, it was all making the whole   
situation much more real than Blaine was ready for.   
  
Kurt took one look at him and hurried under the covers. Blaine realized, that again, his emotions had failed to notify him before making his body do strange things; he was trembling under Kurt’s hands.   
  
Kurt cuddled him close, so that there was almost nothing between them and whispered in his ear. “I’m so proud of you, Blaine. You’ve stuck with your opinion, stood up to your dad, refused to be bullied by him. I’m not sure I could be as strong as you if I was in your shoes.”   
  
Blaine’s heart warmed as Kurt said those things. “You would if you had someone to fall back on, be strong with you, to be your rock. You’re that person for me Kurt and it means so much.”   
  
As Kurt blushed and leaned in for a kiss, Blaine realized that even though leaving his childhood home was hard, he had a home right here, in Kurt’s arms. And what a glorious one it was.


End file.
